After Tonight
by Sayaka Kuramitsu
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sesshomaru / Original Character. Explicit Sexual Content Warning. Sesshomaru pays a visit to Riku, with one objective in mind.  I tried to stay as in character as I could


One Shot.

Sesshomaru / Original Character

NOT APROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS.

Riku was resting when she heard a soft thump come from the corner of her room. She shot up in bed looking around her room. It was dark, not that it mattered in the slightest. She caught a familiar scent and smiled.

"You couldn't just stay away from me?" She asked looking directly at him, him who was still shrouded in the darkest corner of the room.

"Inu..yasha." Riku said his name in two syllables deliberately, playfully. When he said nothing she stood up, walking to the sliding screen door. She opened it and looked at him again.

"Your not fooling anyone Hanyou, Get out." She said an almost vicious edge to her voice.

He scoffed slightly then slowly walked out of her room. She all but slammed the sliding door shut.

She turned back to her futon and sighed,

"You could at least wait until I'm rested." She smiled turning toward the door. The moon illuminated his long silver hair, sending a single tingle down her spine. He said nothing as he walked further into the room, closing the space between them.

"Sessho..." Riku was cut off very early by his kiss. It was passionate, and filled with a lust.

Riku kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist and he forced her body into his, his hands finding their way to her hips. Riku lifted her right leg and he caught it. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her against him for a while as he moved to suck and nip at Riku's neck. Her soft moans of gratification only fueled his lust for her more. With one hand Riku reached down and grabbed the yellow sash that was swinging freely below her. She pulled on it, untying it. When it was free of its purpose she let it fall to the floor. Sesshomaru set her back on her feet for a moment to take off his armor. Taking Riku in his arms again he kissed her neck and stared at her beautiful Purple kimono, the sleeves and neckline littered with sporadic patterns of light colored cherry blossoms.

"Close your eyes." He demanded, his tone was soft and his voice made her pulse accelerate. Riku did as she was told. Sesshomaru turned her away from him. Placing his hands gently on both sides of her delicate neck he slowly moved them down her neck and into her loose fitting kimono. He moved them over her collarbone with a feather light touch. Spreading the delicate fabric until it was only laying around her upper arms. Barely covering her breasts. Sesshomaru picked up on her accelerated heart rate and her now unsteady breathing. Every touch was a surprise to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him, his lips making contact with the crook of her neck. Riku instinctively moved her head to the opposite side allowing him greater access to the spot. He nipped at her, and she let out a surprised gasp. Moaning a little as one of his hands slid back into the top of her kimono. He rubbed straight down her right breast then up, catching her nipple between two of his fingers. Riku let out a ragged breath as her nipple hardened from the teasing. With the hand that had been holding her waist he skillfully took off the top half of his kimono off. When it came time to slide his other hand out of it, he switched breasts. Now teasing the other. Sliding the other hand back in the same way as before he played with both of them while kissing and sucking on her neck. After a while Sesshomaru slid both hands out keeping contact with her skin, straight up and over her shoulders. Riku let out an annoying groan when his hands dissapeared over the fabric of her kimono. He untied her obi, pulling it from her tiny waist and discarding it in the steadily growing pile of clothes. Riku was holding her kimono together now, as sesshomaru had removed the thing which held the fabric in place. She turned to face him looking into his eyes. He looked back into hers and knew what she wanted. What she had wanted for the longest time, just as he did. Riku slid her hands down his sides, hooking his pants as she went. Moving a little too slow for him he pushed her hands down a little quicker, making her giggle slightly. Riku sat on her knees, holding onto his length with one hand. She looked up at him, no longer holding her kimono closed, her other hand held onto his leg. He watched her take him into her mouth. Letting out the breath that he had been holding in. She smirked when she heard the exhale of air, choosing that moment to swirl her tongue around his head while he was in her mouth. She could hear a sharp intake of air, Instantly knowing that he was enjoying this she took him deeper. Stroking his erection both with her lips and her tongue. A moan escaped his lips. Then he came down to her level wrapping a single arm around her, leaning her back as he climbed on top of her. When she was on her back Sesshomaru was on his knees. She smiled at him and moved the sides of the kimono that had been hiding her flawless body. He came forward taking his erection in his right hand. Placing his left hand on the floor next to Riku's head to support his form. He watched her face as he rubbed it up and down her soft wet opening. She moaned and bit her lip as he teased her. Every time he passed the entrance Riku tried to move her hips to force him inside her. Until he finally stopped and put just his head inside her. Riku calmed down a little but it wasn't enough to satisfy her need. Or his lust. She was tight around him. Though in comparison her 5'2" had nothing on his 5'10" stature. He pushed into her a little more, moaning himself. Finally halfway inside he put his hand on her leg and moved it slowly to underneath her waist never loosing contact with her skin. Riku moaned and tried moving her hips, To get him inside her. She wanted it. He quickly pinched the skin on her back, It felt to riku like a bee stung her and she jumped slightly. Sesshomaru could her muscles moving around his length. He could feel her slight secretion as he pushed himself to her barrier. Feeling that tight piece of untouched flesh inside her made him want to take her even more. He could feel her trying to control her muscles, trying to keep them relaxed. So it wouldn't hurt her. Sesshomaru glanced upon her face, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, she looked almost euphoric.

"Riku. I want you to look at me." He demanded, Riku opened her eyes looking straight into his. Her legs moved to touch his side slightly lifting her ass from the ground. He looked into her eyes as he pushed past her barrier. Riku gasped and clutched at the futon beneath them. Riku wrapped her legs around him and he pulled her waist up a little, making her back form a lovely arch. He pulled himself out all the way slowly then pushed back in a little faster this time. Letting out a breath. With a constant rhythm he pushed into her gradually quickening his pace. Riku was practically panting as he forced himself into her again and again. She moaned in ecstasy. As the friction between them increased. Sesshomaru could feel himself quickly reaching his release. Riku was close as well. Using his knuckle he pushed her clit up, while pushing into her. This new sensation fueled her immediate release. She moaned and pushed her back into a perfect arch as she released on him. Seeing this reaction, Sesshomaru let himself go inside of her. Pushing it as deep as he could. When Riku's trembling subsided, still inside her he rolled over so that she was on top. She sat up on him. Staring into his golden eyes.

"Make me yours." She demanded not taking her eyes off him. His eyes narrowed as he stared into her bright pleading ones. Saying nothing he rested his right hand on her hip.

"It's what I want." She said in continuation.

"Is it now?" He asked indifferently.

Riku laid on top of him her head just over his heart.

"It is." She said in a rather decided voice. He pulled her body up so that the space between her neck and her shoulder was right next to his mouth. He bit down hard. Riku could feel something enter he body. Consuming her. Sesshomaru's power was almost overwhelming. When he withdrew Riku rolled off him. Choosing to lay next to him under the cover, her arm over his chest and her head resting on his arm.


End file.
